3dvcefandomcom-20200214-history
Objects
There are also many objects to experiment with and decorate a world when an evolution is not taking place. These have many functions, like experimenting, decoration, displaying of creature abilities, and obstacles. Stacked Blocks Stacked Blocks are spawned in many piles at one time and when pulled have a slight resistance before being jerked quickly off the stack. They are useful for playing around with physics and grenades. Dancing Tree The dancing tree is a red tree which appears in the background and appears white from the fog effect. Each one is different in branch design and dance. Some fold and open their branches, while others sway from side to side. They were probably intended as video decor, but have an interesting attribute: Creatures die in water because the water glitch twists their joints until they snap. The dancing tree is indestructible because it is an object and branches cut from the tree with freezing are twisted like propellers and fly slowly upwards. The best branches for flying are thick, two-pronged, and have a large prong-to base ratio. However, they fly poorly in fixed water because the strong viscosity fields of the branch prongs which are interacting with each other is weakened. Post and Clamp When a post-and-clamp is spawned with a creature the creature despawns and the game crashes because the creature cannot be found. Blue Block Rain The block rain can be spawned down onto the nearby area and could be used for special video effects, like the dancing tree. However, it can also be used for an obstacle when testing saved creatures to see if they are balanced poorly. Sticky Block Some creatures with rapid movements can be secured with the black, glossy sticky block. Sticky blocks will stick tightly to the first thing they touch. It is possible to pull it off the object, but it is rather difficult and the best way to move it to a desired area is to pause the simulation, grab it, and depause. They also cannot be frozen. Grenade A grenade is shaped and colored like a round sticky block and can be used to simulate physics. However, creatures cannot be killed with them, and they explode only when in contact with anything, so it is possible to construct a minefield with grenades frozen slightly above the ground as touch- receptive sensors. Purple Sphere This is the largest of all objects and is a multi-purpose object. Red Block This is just a medium-sized (for an object) block that is also a multi-purpose object. It is the best object to familiarize new users to the game. Concrete Sphere The concrete sphere is much smaller than the purple sphere and can be used as a subsitute for the evolutionary sphere when saved ball-holding creatures are loaded. Long Green Block This is another general-use object which is toppled over in the video. Concrete Block A flat slab which is very versatile as an obstacle. Evolution Sphere This yellow sphere is used in Spheres evolution and does not exist outside of it nor has a spawn button. The sphere can be grabbed like any other object. In some versions it is gray. This is the heaviest object.